Crunch Bandicoot ( UEB )
Crunch Bandicoot is one of the main characters of the Wild Bandicoot Series and he is Crash Bandicoot's cousin. History: Early Life Crunch was once an unevolved bandicoot until a man and a dingo killed his and Crash's parents and a few hours later he, his brother and sister steve and rachel were takened by N. Gin to be taken care of. 9 months after Akio's death and Crunch comeing to Cortex Castle, Cortex had just rescuse a bandicoot by putting it in a rebirth chamber ( Evolvo Ray ) and N. Gin who heard about it told Brio that they'll use the rebirth chamber on Crunch, Steve, Rachel and Coco. Brio agreed after an agrugement that Gin had just won. 1 week later they did put them in the rebirth chamber and they were reborn as Anthros with Crunch having some of Gin's blood and DNA. A few days later, Cortex heard about it and he told Gin and Brio to keep this a secret to Hiroki ( Crash ). 8 years later after Cortex had the bad incident at the Science Exhition and got the Master Crystal from Papu Papu, Cortex told Brio and Gin to train Crunch and the others in combat for a reason, but Coco escaped a month after. 4 years later, Crunch was now with Steve as slaves to Cortex in order to rule the world, then Cortex wanted to use Steve as his first general after rachel escaped. When at the snack bar the Robots were trying to bring Steve to Cortex, but Crunch angrlly destroy the robots with Steve. Then after that he met Crash ( Hiroki ) and they talked about their lives and they soon find that they were cousins by Cortex's DNA scans. Then later, Cortex who found about Crash meeting Crunch in his security camera then he told Gin to bring Steve and Cortex later used his Cortex Vortex to brainwash him. But Crash and Crunch soon find about this and they free him of his brainwashing. later Crunch told Crash about escaping Cortex's Castle, Crash told Crunch that he'll help them escape with Steve and he will stay with his dad and keep him from kiddnaping them. Crunch sadly agrees and Crash promises that he'll contact him anytime. Later the escape plan was sucessful and Cortex found about it and told Crash that he'll be punished for this. Meanwhile Crunch and Steve teleported to Wumpa Island where they meet Trevanna ( Tawna's secret twin sister ) and Crunch quickly became friends and then a couple together. Later Cortex kiddnaped Steve and Crunch and brainwashed them to become his servents, but Crash quickly defeats and frees Crunch of his brainwashing. Crash also tells Crunch that he reminds him of a bandicoot that was his cousin, and Crunch said he is that cousin and they became friends again. Wild Bandicoot Crunch later reuited with Steve and freed him of his brainwashing while helping Crash defeat Jimmy Brio. Then after that Crunch was felling lonely again for he remembered Trevana his girlfriend and Crunch sought out a journey but Dr. Cortex told him it was Crash's birthday for Cortex planned to kill Crash on the carena at N.Sanity Island. Crunch was there and he witnissed Crash's final battle with Cortex. After that he continuted his journey to finding Trevana and he does find her but at Pinstripe's Moulin Cortex and trevana excited to see Crunch again told Crunch that she did this to make a living. Crunch the convinced her to quit and they battled Pinstripe for he wanted to use her as a pawn to destroy Crash. Later on Crunch and Trevanna went back home where they soon married and had a daughter later on named Veronica. But before, during and after he had lots of adventures and he was one of the people who stoped Crash in the Demon Crash Saga and also defeated the gaxmosians during their invasion on Earth and Crunch helped Crash and Cortex conquered Gaxmosica. Category:Characters Category:Wild Bandicoot Series